


Meet Me in the Middle

by psiphifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass Dies, Bashing is minor, Desk Sex, Divorced Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy has a big dick, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Multiple Orgasms, Nipples, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Ron Weasley Bashing, Short Refractory Period, Widowed, Widower Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiphifan/pseuds/psiphifan
Summary: Astoria Malfoy dies and leaves Draco bereft. Who shows up at his door with a casserole and a smile? Hermione Granger, Minister for Magic.Set in 2016, which would have been when Scorpius first goes to Hogwarts and Hugo is a second-year.





	1. I'm losing my mind just a little

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lyrics for "The Middle" by Zedd, Maren Morris, Grey. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, that's all JKR's. All comments are appreciated!

“Mr. Malfoy! You can’t just barge in--” Draco ignored the secretary at his heels and fought the urge to stun her. 

Practically taking the door off the hinges, he found Minister Granger in her office hunched over a contract, her reading glasses perched on her nose. She didn’t look surprised to see him but rather annoyed. 

“Take a seat,” Hermione said gesturing to the leather armchairs that weren’t particularly her taste. 

Draco plopped forcefully down into one, his fingers digging into the leather as he watched Hermione take off her spectacles. She had the audacity to look at him expectantly as her eyebrows deepened the wrinkles on her forehead.

Exasperated by her silence, Draco started: “Why in Merlin’s name didn’t you tell me?” 

“You know why,” she said as if she were reprimanding one of her children.

“You didn’t think that I had the right to know outside of Ministry gossip and the _ Prophet _?” he growled at her, still clenching the arms of the chair. 

“Draco, I would have--”

“Don’t give me that shit,” he spat at her. Hermione inspected him calmly. “What does this mean for us?”

The Minister for Magic let out a short laugh. “Us? You can’t be serious.”

If he could have cursed her, he would have. His entire body felt frozen. 

“Why, then?” Draco croaked.

“Ronald said I was working too much. He couldn’t take my absence,” Hermione said flippantly.

“It was him? _ He _wanted the separation?!” Draco was flabbergasted. He had a mind to storm out and find that red-haired git of a weasel and strangle him. 

Hermione sighed. “What do you want me to say? What else is there?”

Draco stood sharply and walked behind her desk. Hermione didn’t move a muscle. Taking a knee, he was just barely lower than eye level with her. Her hazel eyes met his silver ones. He saw the old Hermione, the pre-Minister for Magic Hermione, the one he’d taunted and bullied, the one who’d punched him in the nose. 

“Please, Hermione. Meet me in the middle here. I can’t sleep, I feel like I’m going insane.” Draco Malfoy didn’t grovel, didn’t beg, unless it was for a very good reason.

“It’s called grief, Draco. Astoria--” His nostrils flared.

“Don’t you dare say her name!” he hissed at her. How was she so calm and collected when he felt like he was breaking apart from the inside?

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this with you, Draco. Once was a mistake….” He saw tears in her eyes, glazing over at the memories.

**Six Weeks Prior**

_ “Draco! Open up! I know you’re home!” Hermione had called through the door to the manor. “Don’t make me bombard my way in!” _

_ Another dreamless night made him feel like a ghost. He couldn’t feel anything anymore without Astoria. Scorpius was at school again and he had no one to act brave for. Draco had no one to love except Scorpius and it had taken him nearly a year to fall for Astoria after their arranged marriage. Love didn’t come that easily to him, it never had. _

_ “Granger,” he’d sighed as he opened the door. “What do you want?” _

_ “I made this for you,” she said kindly. Hermione had never spoken that way to him before. He’d been getting a lot of that lately after his wife’s funeral. Everyone had loved her, but now they were stuck with him and they had to pity him in her absence. They’d only put up with his surliness while he was at Astoria’s side. _

_ Draco looked at the lumpy dish she’d shoved into his hands. “Er, thanks?” It didn’t look particularly appetizing, but his stomach did start to gurgle at the thought of food. He didn’t even know what time it was. _

_ “Let’s have a bite inside, you look hungry, Malfoy. You probably weigh less now than First Year.” Hermione pushed her way past him and dragged him to the kitchen. Draco didn’t have the strength to do anything but follow her and her orders. _

_ He took a hesitant bite when she served him. The flavor wasn’t terrible, it was cheesy and meaty and there was some kind of vegetable. Best of all it was warm. _

_ “I knew you’d like it! My mum used to make it for me when I wasn’t feeling well.” _

_ Setting his fork down, he said, “Why are you being nice to me, Granger?” _

_ “That’s Minister for Magic to you,” she teased him and smiled, trying to make a joke. _

_ “Right, Minister.” He tried to smile back, but the edges of his lips wouldn’t rise. Draco had forgotten her election in the last few months. _

_ “Have a few more bites,” she instructed. _

_ “I’m not one of your bloody children, Granger!” Draco argued. She frowned at him. _

_ “Stop acting like a child then!” _

_ “What happened to being nice?” he taunted, smirking. _

_ “Ah, there’s the Draco I know,” Hermione grinned. She’d been doing all this to get a rise out of him? _

_ “Have you done any laundry or grocery shopping in the last few weeks?” _

_ He shook his head slowly. “I dismissed the house elves. They wouldn’t stop moping around about Astoria. Not that I can blame them. She was nice to them.” _

_ Hermione clucked her tongue and pursed her lips. “Okay, then. I’ll help you do some laundry.” _

_ “It’s fine, really, Hermione.” _

_ She examined him. “If you really want me to go, I will. Just say the word.” _

_ He shook his head reluctantly. Hermione’s eyes brightened up and she took his arm to walk them upstairs. Why didn’t he want her to leave? He hadn’t had any company since Scorp left, but something about the Minister for Magic, the Golden Girl, taking time out of her busy schedule to help him do laundry was appealing to his Slytherin side. _

_ “Isn’t Weasley wondering where you are on this fine Sunday morning?” _

_ “I told him I was going to visit a friend.” _

_ Draco scoffed. _

_ “You really think we not at least friend-ly?” He couldn’t argue with that since she was here of her own will. At least she’d always come to the parties that Astoria hosted, even when the Weasel had to get sloshed to make it through without an altercation with Draco. _

_ Draco watched with some anxiety as she sorted through the heaps of dirty clothes on the floor of the closet. She’d been asking him what he’d need washed for work when he returned. _

_ “What about this?” Draco paled at seeing the set of robes he last saw Astoria in before she passed. She’d been only the wisp of the woman he’d known and loved, swimming in the deep purple robes. _

_ As he sat on the edge of the bed, tears sprang to his eyes and he couldn’t control his sobbing as Hermione handed him the set of robes. He clutched them to his chest and his tears started blotching the fine fabric. There wasn’t anyone who was going to wear them now, so who cares if the fabric gets ruined? _

_ “I’m sorry, Draco,” Hermione whispered and kept chanting “sorry” as she rubbed his back as he cried. The knobs of his spine shook as he breathed heavily, trying to get any scent of Astoria’s perfume off the robes and into his lungs and brain. He’d suffocate just to have the lilac and baby powder fragrance surrounding him. _

_ Absently, Hermione started stroking his hair, those blonde locks he used to slick back in their first few years at Hogwarts. Draco leaned into her automatically, imagining she was Astoria. His cheek brushed her breast through her thin shirt and he slung an arm around her abdomen. Yet, she was so much softer and warmer than he’d thought, definitely more meat on her bones than Astoria ever had due to her family’s curse. Curvaceous but not overweight. _

_ She thought he would fall asleep against her. “Draco,” she cooed, trying to soothe him and rouse him. His face burrowed into her, his pointy nose catching her nipple through her bra. Hermione gasped at the sensation. It was so much different than the way Ronald tweaked them until she thought they’d bleed. She’d breastfed their children after all and he couldn’t be sympathetic to that. _

_ His hand explored the curve of her waist, up to her ribs and gently cupped her breast, weighing it in his palm. To his surprise, she sighed, entranced by his gentleness. Draco looked up at her. Hermione Granger still looked the same as she had in school, though slightly more mature, a few extra wrinkles here and there, slight bags under her eyes. _

_ In his grief, his eyes pleaded with her, begged her for the intimacy, the physical contact. No one had shown him this much kindness since…. Draco swallowed and pulled away, knowing she’d never allow this to continue. _

_ Hand brushing her nipple as he disentangled from her, she let out a moan to his surprise. Did she want him to? Did she crave the contact as much as he did? _

_ “I need you… Please, Hermione.” She looked at him, eyelids heavy and surprised at her first name falling from his lips. “Help me feel something again… Please.” _

_ “Fine….” she sighed. Why was she letting him do this? Why did she want to feel desired by him? Why was that okay? _

_ Draco hadn’t felt so alive in years, especially compared the hollowness he’d felt since Astoria passed. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her gently. Her lips met his as his hands ran all over her body feeling the swell and dips of her curves, the plushness of her. She arched into him as he kissed down the firm skin of her throat, down to her breast bone. _

_ He pulled her top up over her breasts and pushed the cups of her bra out of his way. Weighing one in each hand, Draco brushed his thumbs over her budding nipples. Such perfectly rounded breasts, ones that had fed her children… her children with Weasley. Draco tried to push the infidelity out of his mind. He tried to not compare Hermione’s full breasts to Astoria’s, her perky little teats that Scorpius had suckled at before she’d wasted away. _

_ “We shouldn’t…” he whispered almost more to himself than to her. Hermione sat up, broken out of the trance of his touches. _

_ It pained her to admit this: “Draco… Ron and I haven’t been on good terms lately. He’s been such a prat since I became Minister, since Hugo started at Hogwarts. We haven’t gotten on lately…. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your grief.” Draco felt her spine go rigid, her return to Minister Granger, wife of Ronald Weasley. _

_ “Don’t blame yourself, Herm-Granger. It was me…. I-I got carried away. I’m grateful for you coming over to help.” He felt like he was sinking, sinking right through the mansion floor. _

_ “I hate to see that little flush drain from your face, Draco. You’d begun to look a little more like your former self.” _

_ “I’ve always been pale, Hermione, even walking up the stairs gives me a good flush,” he joked drolly. _

_ That made her smile. “See, something about me being here is cheering you up, at least. I’m glad to see it.” He looked into her eyes, but his gaze immediate fell again upon her breasts, still peeking out from underneath her rucked up top and bra. _

_ Draco couldn’t suppress the smirk coming to his lips. “I can’t say it was just your presence that did it.” She slapped his chest playfully. _

_ “I’m surprised anyone is remotely interested in my breasts after what Rose and Hugo put them through.” Hermione moved to adjust her bra and shirt back in place when Draco grabbed her hands lightly so she couldn’t. _

_ “Believe me, love, they are a sight for sore eyes and handfuls for aching hands.” _

_ “Are you flirting with me, Draco?” Hermione was stunned but her eyes glinted mischievously. Her stomach fluttered, betraying her. _

_ He smirked again, his old expression coming back more easily each time. “Just stating the facts, pet!” _

_ Without returning to her original intention, she leaned in to kiss him. It was gentle but slightly possessive. This was meaningless for both of them? He was widowed, she was married.... _

_ And yet, Draco moaned as her tongue traced his lips to open for her, which he gladly obliged. His hands reached out for her again, playing with her breasts, teasing her nubs gently. Hermione almost bit his tongue when she released a strangled moan as he circled her budding nipples with his thumbs. So sensitive. _

_ This time she pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him and lifting her twisted bra and top over her head. His mouth watered once her breasts were completely unhindered. As she leaned down to kiss him, he sat up and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Hermione clutched his head, nails scratching his scalp as he suckled her like a babe. His tongue flicked out and she moaned his name, “Draco….” _

_ He thought he’d come in his pants from just that. “You’re so beautiful, Hermione,” he whispered into the curve of her breast. Giving the other one the same attention, Draco felt her hips grinding against his groin. _

_ Her skirt had hitched up around her hips and he snuck a hand under it to tease her throbbing clit. Draco could feel wetness beginning to soak into her underwear as he gently rubbed her through the thin cotton material. Hermione gasped at the sensation. _

_ “I’m so close…” she panted, her eyes closed, focusing on the waves of pleasure he created. Draco resumed his worship of her breasts and tracing circles over her clit and she fell apart with a choking cry in his arms. Continuing to tease her as her orgasm washed over her in waves, the mist had cleared from the widower’s mind. _

_ Hermione collapsed into him as her hips stilled and he caught her, feeling his strength return. He held her as she became aware again, her eyes still heavy with pleasure. Draco felt as though they were the only two people in the world now. It was dangerous for him to feel this way, though. It always had been. _

_ “I haven’t orgasmed like that in ages! Didn’t know I still could,” Hermione slurred as he stroked her arm and pressed a kiss into her temple. _

_ Draco didn’t know what to say to that. He wanted to say, _ ‘You could if you stayed with me, I’d make you cum until you couldn’t take it anymore.` He'd _ always enjoyed giving women pleasure, always put them before him -- he wasn’t a selfish prick -- but watching Hermione Granger, Minister For Magic, Golden Girl, fall apart just at the touch of his fingers and the warmth of his mouth…. This was an entirely new level of pleasure for him. And despite his loss, he knew he’d never get enough of it in his lifetime. _

_ “I’m happy to hear that you enjoyed it, love.” To his surprise, she wrapped an arm around his waist as she molded into his side, sated and happy. Hermione began to drift off to sleep when a chiming from the Muggle device on her arm startled them. _

_ “Drat! I’ve got to go,” Hermione huffed. “I’m sorry, Draco. I’ll try to come back when I can.”_

**Present Day**

She hadn’t come through on that promise, though. That’s why Draco was in her office. Hermione had turned the grief-stricken Malfoy heir into her lovelorn paramore! It had been over a month since the illicit encounter in his bedroom, a stolen moment of pleasure for her. 

“You never wanted me, did you?” he murmured. “You came because you felt sorry for me.”

“That’s not it. I think I’ve cared for you longer than you’ve known and longer than I’d care to admit to most…. I wanted to comfort you when I came over, but I never thought… I never wanted to hurt you, but I didn’t want to lead you on either… but with the way my marriage was going, I was vulnerable and I never wanted to take advantage of your state… I’m so sorry!” Hermione could help herself as she bursted into tears, finally, revealing her true emotions. 

His hand palmed her cheek and she leaned into it, seeking forgiveness. She took his other hand in her smaller one and caressed the large palm and long, slender fingers. 

“I never thought I’d get over her death, but you made me want to. You wanted me then… Just say you don’t want me, that you’ll never want me and I’ll leave. I won’t bother you again,” Draco pleaded with her, his eyes intense.

“I-I can’t---I couldn’t stop thinking about how you treated me. How gentle and loving you were… I’ve never been treated that way before… I can’t say I don’t want you now or won’t want you ever.”

“Always a game of words with you, love?”

“Not that much has changed, Draco.”

“Everything has,” he said as he kissed her gently yet firmly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss, making her moan. 

Draco stood up carefully, bringing her with him so she could barely reach the floor with her toes when he stood to full height. His hands palmed her bum, which she responded to by wrapping her legs around his slender frame. 

Setting her on large oak desk next to the contract she’d been reading, Draco made sure she wouldn’t ruin any of her work -- he didn’t think she’d forgive him if that happened. He stood between her legs relishing the battle of their tongues and her breasts pushing against his chest. Hermione gasped as he took a handful of her unruly curls and tugged her head slightly to the side so he could line her throat with kisses. 

“Careful Minister, your subjects could hear you…” Draco purred into her ear.

She took that moment to thrust her hips into his burgeoning erection practically peeking out of his trousers, which caused him to moan loudly and almost sink his teeth into her shoulder. 

“I was prepared... for you to… make a scene… in my office… I silenced the room… you prat!” Hermione breathed between kisses. Draco all but growled at that.

“In that case, Minister, I’d say this calls for making quite a scene,” Draco smirked down at her as he backed away to undo his belt. She bit her lip as she watched his long, hard cock appear. “As a public servant, Minister, I put in a very strongly-backed request for you to take off that matronly top of yours.” 

Hermione frowned and pursed her lips. “You don’t waste any time do you? Going from whining widower to arrogant arse in two seconds flat?” 

“Ah those lips, Minister, they’re wasted on your alliterations! I can think of a much better way to use them,” Draco baited, pumping his cock a few times. 

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at him. “Are you pouting, Granger? Did you expect me to be a moping ball of mush you could take care of forever?” He put his hands on his hips, his erection jutting out obscenely in front of him, pointing directly at her.

“Honestly, I’m disappointed in myself for not seeing this coming. You’d think after knowing you for twenty-five years, I’d know that you’ll always be Slytherin fiend, always manipulating, always tricking people to get what you want from them. I’m done with this; I’m done with you….” Hermione sighed and straightened her skirt before hopping off her desk. 

Draco looked perplexed as he tucked himself back into his trousers. “You still can’t take a joke, can you Granger?”

“A joke? You think degrading me is a joke? After all these years, you should know that I won’t stand for it, not since Hogwarts and especially not now from the likes of you!”

“From the likes of me? A Malfoy? A Malfoy who has nothing left?” He cornered her like a bird in a cage with a snake, closing the distance she’d created. She didn’t seem frightened, just cross. 

His palms rested on either side of her head as they stared one another down, only inches from touching. “I didn’t know I was hurting your feelings, Hermione, okay? I was trying to be playful, flirtatious...”

She knew if she let her guard down with him one more time that she couldn’t take it back. Chewing on her lip did nothing to abate him. Hermione could see his eyes darken again, the liquid mercury pools wanting to drown her in pleasure. 

“I know… It’s just how you are. You’re---”

“Charming?”

“Arrogant,” she corrected. “I have one stipulation, though. We have to keep our relationship a secret,” she said, her eyes searching his. 

Draco nodded. He knew she was right. Having the first female Minister for Magic, one now separated from her husband dating a former Death Eater, pardoned or not, would further put her reign into scandal. She wouldn’t be the first Minister to take a paramour or get a divorce, but there were double standards, of course. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” she whispered. Draco scowled at that. “You’re thinking that I’m embarrassed by you.”

He scoffed. “I am now!” His hands turning to fists on either side of her head. 

“You didn’t let me finish! I’m _ not _ embarrassed by you.” She reached up to trace his cheekbone with her thumb. 

“Is this ever going to work between us?” Draco sighed, meeting her eyes again. “No matter what we do or say we’re always tripping over the other, setting off the other’s insecurities.”

“We’ll make do, Draco. After all, I know one thing we seem very compatible in….” Her hands came around his waist, pulling his hips to her. 

Draco smirked, his stomach dipping at the thought of making her moan again. “You know, Hermione. When I made you come apart with my hands and my mouth, and you said you hadn’t cum like that in ages…” He watched the blush creeping into her cheeks as she remembered their first encounter. “I almost told you that if you stayed, I would have made you cum until you couldn’t remember your own name.” She gasped at that as he rolled his hips into her. 


	2. How did we get into this mess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "The Middle" by Zedd, Grey, ft. Maren Morris. 
> 
> "So pull me closer  
Why don't you pull me close?  
Why don't you come on over?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my lovely, demanding readers! WARNING: CONTAINS 100 PERCENT LEMONS

_PREVIOUSLY: He watched the blush creeping into her cheeks as she remembered their first encounter. “I almost told you that if you stayed, I would have made you cum until you couldn’t remember your own name.” She gasped at that as he rolled his hips into her._

Hermione ran her finger down the center of his shirt, the buttons popping open with the help of her magic. The smooth, alabaster skin stretched over his well-sculpted muscles and his silvery hair guided her hand down to his belt buckle that was loose from his previously hasty exposure. She felt him brush her hair over her shoulder for access to her neck. Electricity shot through her as he nipped at her pulse, teeth scraping her skin.

She fumbled with his fastenings as his warm breath brushed her ear. "I assume this isn't too rough for you? My teeth grazing your neck. I recall you liked it when I was gentle…" he murmured.

Hermione whimpered. "I-I need you, Draco… please," she begged and his eyes darkened with lusty promises. "We don't have much time."

"Fuck," he exhaled as her hand found his stiff member through his pants. "Do you have a meeting?" His nose traced the shell of her ear. Hermione shivered in anticipation.

"Yessss," she hissed as his thumb brushed her nipple through her shirt and bra. "British prime minister in a half-hour."

"Plenty of time," he smirked into her shoulder. She whimpered again as his thumbs lightly teased both nipples.

"Can I touch you beneath your clothes, Hermione?" Draco purred.

"Please," she pleaded. Shamefully, Hermione had been picturing this scenario since their first indiscretion. Him barging into her office and fucking her on her desk.

To her disappointment, Draco relinquished her breasts and slipped his hands under her skirt. She spread her legs, eager for some friction near her throbbing core. He stroked her through her satin knickers, the material starting to dampen.

"I've only fantasized about this a hundred times in the past month, but I wasn't sure if you'd be into it…" Draco commented, his grin dangerous. She panted, unable to respond at the sensations he was stirring in her.

"Seems like you are, Granger. Do you want me to fuck you on this desk until your cum and mine are dripping onto the floor?" She clenched around nothing, desperate for him to do exactly as he was saying.

Instead of answering, Hermione reached into his pants and grasped his erection, skin smooth over hard steel. He wanted her, badly. Draco moaned as she lightly stroked him, his forehead leaning against her shoulder.

“I want you to fuck me, now,” she commanded, sealing it with a possessive kiss, nipping his lips.

Hermione pushed his pants and trousers down so they pooled at his feet. He grunted as she wrapped her legs around him and forced his pelvis to meet hers.

"Right away, Minister," he rasped wrenching her knickers down. Hermione didn't think she'd been this wet in her life as the large head of him pressed into her pussy.

It had been a while since she'd had a man inside her, let alone one so well endowed as Draco. She couldn't say that she'd never glimpsed the outline of his package in the fitted trousers he always wore… and there had been gossip at Hogwarts in their eighth year after the war about a Slytherin Sex God…

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as he rocked into her inch by inch. His hard length and girth tested her limits as she felt the blissful stretch of her core accommodating him. He panted into her ear, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck..." Draco breathed into her neck. He stopped once he was fully seated inside her heat. Hermione felt like she was on the edge already and he'd barely touched her. It seemed as though a heated conversation was plenty of foreplay with him. "I didn't want it to be like this… rushed with a time limit, but Merlin you feel like… like I've caught the snitch and won the championship!" he rambled, hips starting to move.

"Quidditch..." she mumbled in exasperation until his movements had her moaning.

Draco was hitting her cervix with every thrust, making her eyes roll back. She began to flutter around him. He grunted and leaned her back on her desk. She was so close.

One of his hands left her hip to tease a nipple and she was gone. Hermione screamed her release, her pussy clamping down on his pulsing cock as he hammered into her. She didn't want it to end, the pleasure and pain of losing herself.

Hermione was so sated that she didn't realize he'd finished until his head lay against her breast, his softening cock still inside her. She stroked his platinum hair and relished the feel of the fine downy hairs on his neck. They hadn't even fully undressed and she felt utterly fucked. Hermione had never felt this relaxed before a meeting in her life.

"We have twelve minutes," she sighed with a glance at her clock.

Draco mumbled something unintelligible into her breast. She pulled his head up by his hair and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"We have time for round two, then," he repeated. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"You can't be serious," she said, struggling to sit up. He straightened, but his hips still pressed her into the desk.

Draco winked. "Oh, Minister, I'm quite firm about this liaison. My reputation precedes me, I believe, in the vast number of resources I can provide in this relationship."

He stepped away from her but kept a hand on her abdomen. She felt his other hand brush the sopping folds of her nether lips teasingly before two fingers plunged inside her. Hermione gasped at the wetness of their combined spunk squelching as he pumped and curled his long fingers.

"You see love, I have been blessed with a high libido and quick recovery. Just a few of those precious minutes are all it'll take to continue satisfying you."

She didn't know how that was physically possible at their age. They weren't in their twenties anymore and she had to be getting herself ready…

Draco interrupted her thoughts by withdrawing his fingers and pulling her from the desk. She protested until he spun her to face the desk, flipped up her skirt and pressed a hard object between her arse cheeks. It couldn't be…

He wasted no more time before sliding his steel cock back into her, his bollocks slapping against her arse cheeks. She pressed her arse into him, the fullness overwhelming and delicious. Draco pulled out quickly, her pussy protesting only for him to slam his length back in to the hilt. She cried out from the force and the fact that her sensitive clit was pressed into the edge of her desk.

“Merlin, I’ll never get tired of this… Is this okay, Hermione?” he breathed into her ear. She still couldn’t believe his stamina as she clenched around him, her mind relishing all the sensations of this moment.

“Fuck… yesssss…”

“I can feel you’re nearly there, love. Are you ready for me to really fuck you?”

His deep, husky voice made her drip onto him, juices running down her thighs. Hermione pressed her arse back into him and made him growl into her ear. She was tingling from head to toe. He needed to move…

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Draco ground out, lips against her ear. She shuddered as he started snapping his hips.

Draco set a brutal pace, each thrust jarring her insides, hitting her deeper than she’d ever thought possible. She couldn’t help the noises escaping her mouth as he pushed her to the edge. Her nails scraped against the grain of the wood desk, but she was clawing air as he pulled her up, her back against his muscular chest.

Hermione whimpered as his hands cupped her breasts, their warmth barely gracing her hard nipples. He hammered into her with more vigor, his cock even harder as they approached their climaxes. Two orgasms in less than thirty minutes was a record for her and probably many witches.

Draco goaded her even so. “I can feel you, Hermione. Your pussy is greedy for my cock, for your pleasure. I wish I could give you more, I wish you were naked and pressed fully against me, but the knowledge that my cum will be filling your cunt and dripping down your thighs any second now is enough for today.”

That threw her over the edge and swallowed her whole. “Draco!” she bellowed, convulsing around him. “Hermione,” he growled into her shoulder, emptying himself inside her.

He didn’t stop moving until he slipped out. She was bereft at the loss of his presence filling her up. This was so different than anything that occurred between her and Ron. This was primal, needy, desperate, and passionate. She’d loved Ron, really, but they’d never completely understood what the other needed. Love wasn’t always the same as passion, she thought perhaps they’d been too vanilla to have that.

As it turned out, Hermione needed the right person. Ron was her best friend, lover, partner, but he’d never incited this kind of coupling.

She faced him, her knees like pudding. His eyes were kind and seeking to see if she had any regrets. Hermione kissed him as thanks that she couldn’t voice after the pleasure he’d given her. He reached behind her with a smile and handed her wand to her.

With a wave, she vanished the cum running down her thighs and straightened their clothing. Hermione also performed the contraceptive charm because she hadn’t had a reason to be on the potion until now… Her sex life had been sporadic at best with Ron, especially since she’d become Minister.

“Thank you,” he said, brushing a curl behind her ear. “For giving me this chance. I hope I don’t fuck it up.”

A knock at her office door made her stomach drop. The clock told her that it was exactly the time for her meeting with the British PM. She smoothed her blouse that Draco had called matronly when he’d requested she take it off. A little thrill went through her at the memory.

Draco had moved over to her floo, the bag of powder in his hands. “I’ll owl you,” she said. He winked at her.

“Come in,” Hermione called when she heard the floo activate.

Her assistant Melody, a little suspiciously, peeked around the door. “Sorry, Minister. I didn’t want to interrupt your erm meeting, but the British PM called to reschedule due to a family issue.”

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and started to laugh. Melody looked uncomfortable but smiled anyway at her mirth.

“Sorry, Melody. I just thought I might run over with Mr. Malfoy and I rushed him unnecessarily. I have to go run some errands, would you mind holding my owls and any memos until tomorrow?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, Minister,” Melody said and had the audacity to wink.

Once her assistant had left, Hermione went over to the floo and clearly called, “Malfoy Manor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably leave this at two chapters for now. Thanks for the encouragement on the second chapter.


End file.
